There are many situations in which a person might need to speak with an agent of an organization. For example, the person might need to speak with an agent of a cable television company when the person's cable television is not working. In another example, the person might need to speak with an agent of a company when the person has a question about a bill received from the company.
In some situations, the person might need to call the organization multiple times. For example, the person might call a cable television company again if the person's cable television stops working again. In this example, the person can become annoyed by having to call the cable television company multiple times. In another example, a person might have expressed an interest during an earlier call in purchasing a product from a company and is calling again to purchase the product.